Midnight Intervention
by St. Harridan
Summary: An interrupting phone call sets Kenpachi on edge. Lemon.


**A/N: **This is actually intended to be a scene of a multi-chaptered project I'm working on, so the ending comes off a little too abruptly.

* * *

><p>For once, Kenpachi had to give it to Ikkaku. It was because of his willingness to babysit the brat that allowed Kenpachi some time alone with his lover. This sort of opportunity didn't come often thanks to Yachiru's clingy self – Kenpachi didn't dare leave her alone in a room for more than five minutes unattended – and when the chance presented itself, he seized it.<p>

The head of Jushiro's hard erection pressed up against Kenpachi's stomach, breaking through his thoughts. He restrained the groan that sat on the tip of his tongue, swallowed it. He didn't want Jushiro to think that he was in dominance. A smug Jushiro was one of the last things on his list – tonight, he wanted to take him, wanted to be the one in control. Jushiro had been hard at work today anyway, so it was only fair that Kenpachi gave him something to keep his mind away from the bullshit he had to go through at school.

Through hard-earned experience, he knew that children were big pains in the ass.

Kenpachi tightened his arms around Jushiro, reassuring him that he was there for him. He trailed his tongue up Jushiro's chest, fingers following, tweaking a nipple here and leaving a scratch or two there. When his lips reached Jushiro's throat, he sucked on the pale, lavender-scented skin, in the little hollow just behind his ear, and then back down to lick along his collarbone. The little moans and grunts that reached his ears pushed him on, Jushiro squirming under his touch.

"Goddamn it," Kenpachi growled as Jushiro ground his hips down, brushing their cocks together. It was during times like these that Kenpachi wondered just how Jushiro could be just a mere schoolteacher. The man had some tricks up his sleeve that never got old and always managed to take Kenpachi's senses to the next level.

Jushiro all but smirked, his green eyes gleaming in the darkness with an insatiable lust that burned within the both of them. Unable to control himself any longer, Kenpachi grasped Jushiro's hips and pushed him off his lap. Without a word, he shoved Jushiro down so that he was on all fours and kneeled behind him. Kenpachi wrapped an arm around Jushiro's middle as he kissed up Jushiro's back, emitting wet, noisy suckling sounds as he tasted every inch of skin he could reach.

Kenpachi could only settle for a fast prep, pushing two fingers into Jushiro and stretching him a little. There was no lube in sight, so with a quick hiss of reassurance into Jushiro's ear, he entered him. With what little patience he had left he used to control his own desires in the motion, slowly slipping himself inside so as to not hurt Jushiro. But he knew that Jushiro was already in pain through the way he clenched around Kenpachi, how his fingers grasped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white, how he gritted his teeth and the way those little gasps escaped his bruised lips.

"Keep going," Jushiro said when Kenpachi stopped half-way, hesitant whether or not to continue.

"Don't blame me if I tear the shit outta ye." And with that, Kenpachi slid all the way in. One swift movement was all it took, and he had to hold Jushiro as the older man arched his back, mouth open in a strained cry. "Shit, Ukitake," he clutched at Jushiro's hips, careful not to move first, allowing him to adapt to the sensation, "I told ye."

"It doesn't hurt," said Jushiro, firm as ever, but even an idiot could tell that it was a plain lie. Kenpachi kissed up Jushiro's back, lips following the deep line of his spine, occasionally grazing over the sharp contours of his shoulder blades. "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah." Kenpachi grinned, kissing the side of his neck and breathing in his all too familiar scent. He reached around Jushiro, grasped his cock. On their own accord, his fingers started stroking up and down Jushiro's length, the thin bumps of vena evident beneath his coarse fingertips, and then he began to move. It was just a slow motion at first, the short few moments wherein they accustomed themselves to the mounting ecstasy that had been lying dormant all this while. Eventually Kenpachi picked up the pace and, in no time, he was pounding into Jushiro without the sense to stop. Passion fuelled by his lover's escalating moans of pleasure, Kenpachi could even hear his own heavy breathing, acutely aware of how much this was taking a toll on him.

Kenpachi swallowed, knowing that both he and Jushiro were getting close. His hand slid up Jushiro's cock, stroking all along its length with a speed in sync with his rocking hips. The heat around his own erection was driving him out of his mind. With Jushiro clenched ever so tightly around him, Kenpachi could almost see the stars in his vision and he too was partly concerned about Jushiro's wellbeing. Jushiro's frail body could only take so much, and in the deepest, darkest corner of his heart, he hoped that they both would achieve satisfaction soon so that Jushiro could have some rest.

A sharp ringing cut through the noise, and Kenpachi could feel Jushiro stiffen. No matter how much he wanted to go on, he stopped himself and stole a glance at the nightstand. Jushiro reached out, groaning as he stretched. Kenpachi grunted slightly as he felt Jushiro tense up, involuntarily clenching himself more around Kenpachi.

"Hello?" Jushiro said once he had the cell phone in his grasp. Kenpachi, who couldn't care less about who it was on the line, bent over to nibble on Jushiro's shoulder blade. His hands trailed all over Jushiro's stomach and torso, pinching a nipple and caressing his well-defined abdomen, smirking when he heard the breath catch in Jushiro's throat.

"It's for you." Jushiro raised the cell phone over his shoulder, burying his face in the quilts with a rather irritated groan.

"Who is it?"

Jushiro groaned, a signal that Kenpachi knew all too well. He was on the verge of losing his patience.

"I don't know. Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Kenpachi snatched the phone up, making a mental note to murder whoever was on the line.

"Yeah, what?"

"Zaraki-san-"

"I'm gonna kill ye, Madarame. Mark my words."

"No, sir, this is important. Please, just hear me out!"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, his left hand absently stroking Jushiro's ass. It wasn't often that he heard Ikkaku like this, all filled with panic and the like. Usually it was just Yumichika who whined about his hair and how messed up it looked.

It took a moment for Ikkaku to get it off his chest, but when he was done, the cell dropped from Kenpachi's hand, his fingers having gone weak as if struck by a sudden sickness. Jushiro turned around to look at him, only to cry out in pain when Kenpachi instantaneously pulled out of him in one quick motion.

"What – Zaraki, what's going on?" Jushiro rolled over and sat up, gritting his teeth as the pain shot through his bottom. He pulled the covers around himself as Kenpachi scrambled to his feet and slipped on his clothes. "Zaraki, what are you doing? What happened?"

Once Kenpachi was done, he stormed to the door, hearing his heart beating frantically in his ears as panic and fear caught up with him.

"Some assholes took Yachiru, goddamn it."


End file.
